Una navidad muy especial
by I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a
Summary: Se sitúa 4 años después de que Sam y Freddie terminaran su relación, espero les guste


**Hola chicos, estos serán mis últimos capitulos del año. Este es un regalito que les tengo, es muy tierno y meloso xD como deberían ser las navidades, pasarla con las personas amadas.**

**Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo.**

**Besos, los quiero**

* * *

><p><strong>Una navidad muy especial<strong>

**U**na hermosa mujer de veintiún años subía las escaleras de Brushwell Plaza, era de 30 de diciembre y por fin había llegado la noticia tan esperada, al menos para ella. Llevaba en sus manos una carta de la Universidad de Paris, después de meses aplicando, al fin la habían aceptado. Pero en vez de estar feliz con su vida, como muchos al recibir una oportunidad como esa, ella estaba muriendo por dentro. Ella tocó insistentemente la puerta de su mejor amiga y hermana, Carly Shay, quien abrió la puerta con rapidez.

-¿Qué pasa, Sam? ¿Hiciste algo? –preguntó la morena mirando de un lado al otro, aunque su amiga había cambiado y ya no tenía problemas con la ley, los viejos hábitos nunca se olvidan.

-Tranquila, Carlangas, nadie me sigue y no he hecho nada, pero si traigo algo –canturreó mientras se sentaba en el mueble.

-¿Hoy, Sam? ¿No puedes esperar? Tengo una cena con Brad y no puedo atrasarme… –exigió con una mueca en sus labios.

-Error, tú cena con Brad puede esperar cinco minutos… -su voz bajó a un suave murmullo. –Me aceptaron…

Carly la miró sin entender, por ello, la rubia le mostró la carta con pesar. Ella la leyó detenidamente para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Te vas? –chilló Carly encolerizada.

-Sí, después de tanto aplicar a ella…

-No me vengas con eso, Puckett. No puedes huir como una cobarde –la rubia alzó una ceja y se levantó para encararla. –No puedes dejar a Freddie, no puedes dejarnos –eso último lo gritó.

-Cállate, Shay… no utilices a Freddie para hacerme sentir mal –susurró con molestia. –Creo que lo mejor es que vayas a arreglarte, tienes una cena importante con Brad.

-Sí, eso es lo mejor –sentenció la morena antes de subir las escaleras, la había dejado sola.

Sam dibujó una sonrisa amarga, ya nada tenía que hacer allí. Se acercó hasta la puerta y desapareció por el pasillo. Durante el trayecto hacia su casa, mantuvo su mente ocupada en recuerdos, la primera vez que conoció a su amiga, lo bien que se sintió al saber que no estaba sola, que tenía una amiga y ahora lo había arruinado todo. Por otro lado, estaba él, su mejor obra y a la vez su mejor fracaso.

Habían pasado cuatro míseros años desde que tomó aquella decisión que condenó su vida, para siempre. Freddie Benson jamás saldría de su corazón, de eso él jamás se enteraría porque, si de algo estaba segura, era de eso. La noche que decidieron terminar, que ese "mutuo acuerdo" salió a relucir, fue la mejor de su vida. No solo había compartido dos horas estupendas con él, tampoco paraban de decirse cuanto se amaban. Entonces, ¿Por qué terminaron? Esa y otras preguntas, la atormentaran de por vida y ahora estaba huyendo como una cobarde para no verlo más, para no flaquear.

Sam abrió la puerta de su casa, se había mudado del patio de remolques y ahora vivían con el novio de su madre, que era buena persona y estaba interesado en el bienestar de ambas. Entró a su cuarto y se dejó caer en su cama, pronto estaría subiendo a un avión y alejándose de sus amigos y de él.

Ella no sabe en qué momento se quedo dormida, solo se dio cuenta del sol en su rostro y que su madre la estaba despertando.

-Sam, George y yo vamos a las vegas. Tienes 600 dólares en la cocina, para emergencia y cualquier cosa que te provoque –la rubia asintió, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando su madre conoció a George, tenía conocimientos que era un hombre de buena posición, pero jamás imaginaron que era millonario. Eso no las hizo cambiar, seguían siendo el mismo par loco de madre e hija, que peleaba a cada rato, pero que habían formado una familia con alguien que si las quería.

-Está bien, que se diviertan –susurró Sam contra su almohada.

-Gracias, niña, diviértete con tus amigos –dijo Pam antes de salir de su habitación.

"Genial, pasaré un 31 de diciembre sola…"

Con su amiga molesta, no se atrevía a pisar Brushwell, no quería arruinar las navidades de nadie. Todo el día, ella la paso de la nevera a su cuarto y de su cuarto a la nevera; leía un libro en periodos cortos y veía la televisión cuando el hambre no saciaba su ansiedad. No fue hasta las diez de la noche que escuchó como la puerta de su casa era golpeada con desesperación.

-¿Qué rayos…? –la respuesta quedó en el aire, allí estaba Freddie Benson todo empapado a causa de las bajas temperaturas. Después de todo, Seattle mantenía siempre un clima extraño y, ese día en particular, había amanecido nublado y con una neblina densa.

-No te vayas… por favor… -fue su respuesta.

Dos horas antes, Freddie Benson servía la cena para sus invitados, solo había un problema. Había un asiento vacío y que solo podía ser ocupado por una persona, que extrañamente había faltado. Carly lo observaba mientras mordía su labio, no sabía cómo decirle a su amigo que Sam, la persona que espero por más de una hora, no iba a asistir y todo era su culpa.

Después de haber servido todo con su madre, tomaron asiento y dieron las gracias. Todos comenzaron a comer, menos él que observaba de reojo el puesto vacio. Entonces, ella no lo soportó.

-Freddie… -susurró la morena con nerviosismo. –Freddie, tengo algo que decirte…

-Dime… -susurró de vuelta mientras observaba a su madre entretenida con Spencer y Gibby.

-Yo sé porque Sam no está aquí –el castaño la miró interesado.

-¿Te llamó o te escribió? ¿Le sucedió algo? –preguntó rápidamente. La morena sonrió ante su preocupación y suspiro.

-Cuando terminemos de cenas, tenemos algo de qué hablar –la seriedad de Carly sorprendió, por lo que se limitó a asentir.

Pasaron varios minutos y Freddie no pudo probar bocado, sentía un nudo en la boca del estomago que no lo dejaba en paz. Se excusó con los presentes y caminó rumbo a su lugar especial, donde comenzaron todas las confusiones y sentimientos hacia cierta rubia. Ya allí, comenzó a observar la ciudad cubierta por una espesa neblina, él era consciente del frio insoportable que había en el exterior, pero se quedo allí.

Él cerró sus ojos y suspiró, todavía estaba enamorado de ella, pero nada podía hacer cuando sabía que ella no lo quería de vuelta. Por eso se conformaba con ser su mejor amigo, paño de lágrimas en las buenas y consejero, eso último era cuando ella se lo permitía.

-Freddie… -"Al fin" pensó el castaño girándose para encararla.

-¿Qué sucede con Sam? –Preguntó sin darle tantas vueltas.

-Primero debes saber que ella no está aquí por mi culpa… -Freddie alzó una ceja y suspiró, tratando de contener su descontento y le hizo una seña para que prosiguiera. –Ella llegó anoche, mientras me arreglaba para mi cena con Brad y…

-Al punto, Carly, estás redundando –gritó él, empezaba a mostrar frustración.

-Bien, ella me dijo que estaba ansiosa por la carta de aceptación, ella recibió una beca en la Universidad de Paris y… -él no le permitió terminar.

-¿Qué, Universidad de Paris? Pero… ¿Cómo? –expresó apenas en un balbuceo.

-No lo sé, ella no me había dicho nada… yo pensaba que era feliz y solo está huyendo del país, porque no termina de aceptar que aun te sigue aman… -Carly se llevó las manos a su boca y ahogo un chillido, había dicho algo que no debía.

-¿Qué…? –Murmuró el castaño mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Yo… -ella dejó escapar un gemido y respondió. –Sí, Freddie, ella sigue enamorada de ti. Lo puedo notar porque la conozco y a mí no me engaña –guardó silencio por unos segundos, mientras se sentaba en una de las escalinatas. –Puedo ver su mirada llena de emoción y brillo, algo que adquirió desde que fueron novios y que casi pierde cuando terminaron.

Freddie no se había atrevido a mirarla.

-Sé que no sientes lo mismo que ella, que solo la vez como una amiga –Carly se acercó y lo obligó a verla-, pero no puedo dejarla ir.

Ella se giró dispuesta a irse, cuando escuchó algo parecido a un golpe.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Soledad, en la escaleras de incendios no había nadie. Se acercó al borde y sonrió como nunca. –Vamos, chico, ve por ella… -gritó emocionada.

Freddie se olvido de su coche y se dejó llevar por un impulso más primitivo, correr. Él no podía permitir que ella, la mujer que amaba, partiera… no si antes luchar. El camino hacia su nuevo hogar, estaba más alejado que el anterior, ahora vivía más a las afueras; eso no le impidió correr como un desesperado, esperando que ella aun esté despierta y dispuesta a hablarle.

Quince minutos después, Freddie se detuvo frente a la puerta de Sam, su respiración era errática y su pecho dolía horrores, pero no le importaba. Comenzó a tocar la puerta desesperado y se emocionó al escuchar movimientos en el interior de la casa.

-¿Qué rayos…? –Espetó la rubia con ira, pero desapareció tan rápido cuando lo vio, dándole paso a la sorpresa.

-No te vayas… por favor… -le dijo con voz entrecortada a causa de la agitación.

-¿Te lo dijo? Bravo, Shay, ahora lo utilizas a él para hacer esto –gruñó mientras se alejaba de la puerta, la había dejado abierta y eso significaba que le permitía entrar.

-Sí, me lo dijo… no te puedes…

-¿Qué se creen ustedes? No son los dueños de mi vida, me quiero ir a Paris y punto, no está en discusión –gritó la rubia sentándose en el sillón de la sala.

Freddie se quedó allí, mirándola como si no comprendiera sus palabras. Luego suspiró y se deslizó en la pared hasta llegar al suelo. Ella tenía razón, ni Carly y mucho menos él eran dueños de su vida. Era solo que, Freddie se sentía tan mal por perderla.

Pasaron cuatro años, para que el castaño se diera cuenta que había perdido el tiempo, que tuvo millones de oportunidades para tenerla a su lado, para que formara parte de su vida.

-Freddie, estás temblando –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. –Ven, creo que tengo algo de ropa tuya en mi armario –susurró Sam marcando el paso.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Freddie apenas y podía caminar. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido y sus temblores aumentaban alarmantemente. La rubia buscó entre sus cosas, un pijama que él le había prestado hace meses y una toalla.

-Báñate con agua caliente, te esperaré afuera –susurró sin mirarlo a los ojos. Él sabía que ella estaba molesta.

Veinte minutos después, Freddie se dejó caer a su lado. Ella miraba la televisión apagada, como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. La verdad, era que estaba nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca, pero no le permitiría ver la verdad.

-Quiero disculparme contigo, tienes razón… nosotros no somos nadie para exigir –murmuró Freddie sin mirarla a los ojos.

La rubia frunció los labios y comenzó a girar los ojos, a veces Freddie se dejaba envolver por estupideces, pero eso era lo que más adoraba de ese chico.

-Ya, está bien –dijo haciendo un movimiento con su mano. –Muero de hambre…

-No quiero perderte… -Sam, que estaba a punto de llegar a la cocina y tomar un aperitivo, se detuvo en seco al escuchar sus palabras. –No sé cómo te sientas al respecto, pero yo estoy enamorado de ti… nunca he dejado de amarte y si tu felicidad está en Paris, lo acepto… -"Aunque me duela" pensó.

El corazón de Sam latió con fuerza y cerró los ojos, tenía un sabor amargo en su boca y sus ojos picaban amenazando con desbordar lágrimas.

-¿Por qué utilizas algo tan bajo, como una mentira, para que me quede? Eso es lo más bajo que has podido hacer, Benson –dijo ella con temblor en su voz.

-Yo no estoy mintiendo, Sam –dijo desesperado. –No sabes cuantas veces desee retractarme, quise decirte que no quería terminar, que eso era un absurdo…

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, él había comenzado a llorar.

-No sabes cómo me sentí cuando Carly me lo contó –siguió con su discurso, sin saber si ella le prestaba atención-, corrí como un desesperado por toda la ciudad para verte e intentarlo.

-¿Por qué ahora? –Preguntó Sam con voz rota. -¿Por qué?

-Porque soy un idiota que quiso ocultar sus sentimientos, soy un cobarde por no luchar por ti… -su voz se quebró en lo último, ya era demasiado tarde, Carly estaba equivocada.

Freddie se limpió sus lágrimas y se levantó.

-No te molestaré más… Felicidades por tu beca –susurró sin mirarla a los ojos.

Sam se quedó mirando a la nada, escuchó los pasos de Freddie dirigiéndose a la puerta, se iba a ir. Por su orgullo lo iba a perder de nuevo, pero tenía miedo que todo eso fuera una treta de sus amigos. Se giró y lo detuvo.

-Dime algo, Freddie… -lo vio detenerse. -¿Quisiste decir todo eso?

Lo escuchó suspirar antes de responder.

-Cada palabra es tan cierta como sé que te amo, cada palabra, Sam –decía el castaño mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, se tenía que arriesgar. –Cada palabra… te amo, Sam y te quiero en mi vida por siempre. Quiero todo contigo y me importa una mierda el mundo, pero te quiero a mi lado y si quieres ir a Paris para cumplir tus sueños, lo aceptaré y te esperaré –él estaba tan seguro, ya no había temblor en su voz y mucho menos desesperación, él le hablaba con el corazón.

Ella solo podía mirarlo a los ojos, buscando la mentira, tratando de encontrar el engaño.

-Por favor, solo te quiero en mi vida de nuevo y te prometo que no te dejaré ir de nuevo… -susurró Freddie a poca distancia de sus labios. -¿Crees que estaría aquí, sabiendo que mi madre es una loca por el control y que en estos momentos ella debe estar llamando a la policía porque desaparecí? ¿Crees que haría esto solo porque quiero que te quedes y no porque te ame? Eres importante para mí, Sam… por favor créeme…

Un suspiró proveniente de ambos se escuchó en el silencio de la sala. Sam había cerrado la poca distancia en un beso necesitado. Sus manos rodearon su cuello y las de él su cintura, al fin sentían todo de forma correcta. No eran los chicos con los que salía y tampoco las amigas que él pudo tener, eran ellos dos, envueltos en sensaciones que hacía muchos años no sentían.

-Te amo, Samantha y quiero que estés conmigo para siempre –susurró Freddie rompiendo el beso. –Prométeme que al volver de Paris, lo estaremos… -su voz se rompió en la última oración, él estaba dando por hecho su partida.

Ella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a sonreír.

-Quiero estar contigo, ahora y siempre, Benson… -lo besó con amor para luego decirle. –No me iré, me quedaré contigo…

Freddie sonrió y la abrazó con todas su fuerzas. Luego se miraron a los ojos y ante el coro de los vecinos se acercaron: "9… 8… 7…", la respiración de Freddie era agitada y sus manos temblaban ante lo que iba a suceder; "6... 5… 4…" cuando sus labios rozaron los suyos, dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Cásate conmigo… -susurró Freddie mirándola fijamente. –Cuando nos graduemos… quiero formar una familia contigo –sus manos borraban los rastros de lágrimas de sus mejillas.

El castaño comenzó a preocuparse porque ella no respondía, tal vez se había precipitado.

-Yo… lo siento, no quise…

-Sí… -Freddie la miraba a los ojos sorprendido, anonadado y cualquier emoción que se le asemeje. –Acepto… si quiero… -Sam comenzó a reír cuando Freddie la levantó y comenzó a besarla con desenfreno. –Feliz año…

-Y vaya que lo será, porque estás a mi lado… -susurró Freddie antes de besarla.


End file.
